His Sacred Lie
by Bleeding Heartgrenade
Summary: A songfic about a person who has turned away from God. They reflect on the lies and pain God has brought. Lyrics are Sacred Lie by Disturbed. R & R!


His Sacred Lie

This is a songfic about a person who has turned away from God. Some people might this offensive. If you do, don't read. I'm a Christian, and I just see this as someone else's opinion. Please leave comments.

Lyrics – Sacred Lie by Disturbed 

* * *

_My conviction is stronger today  
As I fight to uncover your sacred lie  
And the fear isn't going away  
As the soldiers still die_

The rain falls down. It's being doing that a lot lately. I turn my face upwards and receive the water; it drips down my cheeks and into my anorak. I stand here, listening to the singing, echoing from the building next to me. I remember when I used to be in there, singing with my parents. But not anymore. They, my parents, say they are soldiers of God. I was, once. But not anymore. I'm a casualty of God's war. Just like my sister. She died in combat. God's war. God's Holy war. His lies.

_Let your followers know their lives have been sold  
For the good of your sacred lie  
For the truth to be told  
And the plan to unfold  
We must start asking why_

My parents, they have been sold into His lie. God tells them he will save them, but He doesn't. I hate it. He tells them they have been chosen, and thus, they must fight for Him. They are sold into slavery.

_Don't you know the war is far from over now  
What a stumbling block we've fallen over now  
As our brothers die defending no one  
The war is far from over now_

This war, it burns the truth away. I can't believe I never saw it. My sister died for You, God. Yet, she was told she would never see Heaven, by Your soldiers! Your soldiers die for You, yet, if You are so powerful, why do they need to die for You? This war is still blazing, blood is still flowing…and it flows in Your Name!

_Liberation, a moral charade  
For the cause is a part of your sacred lie  
Damnation a moment away in all the world's eyes  
It's the doom of us all_

They believe they have freedom…yet they obey You! They live as You want them to! I look up, the rain is still falling. Your lies, they cause this pain, can't You see that?

_We give in to control for the sake of your sacred lie  
Complications abound  
You'll get used to the sound of alarms in your life_

We give in. For You and only You. And why? Because we are told that it is right. Yet You bring pain and misery to our lives. My sister died for You, because of You.

_Don't you know the war is far from over now  
What a stumbling block we've fallen over now  
As our brothers die defending no one  
The war is far from over now_

This war will never end. This war will never stop. This war will never end. This war will never stop. This war will never end. This war will never stop. As long as You are here, this war will never end. This war will never stop.

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime_

Did you know how she felt…

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime_

Being told she could never reach Heaven…

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime_

Because on her wedding night, she wasn't a virgin…

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime_

Do you think it mattered to them…

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime_

…That she was raped?

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime_

The rain still falls.

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime_

I hate You!

Give us a moment of peace right now

Get away from me!

_Don't you know the war is far from over now  
What a stumbling block we've fallen over now  
As our brothers die defending no one  
The war is far from over now_

My sister was beaten to death, because she believed in You. She was beaten by her own allies, Your soldiers. I hope that You never manage to entice another person into Your web. God, Your battle is still raging. It rages because of Your lies.

_Don't you know the war is far from over now  
What a stumbling block we've fallen over now  
As our brothers die defending no one  
The war is far from over now_

The war goes on. My parents are singing praises to You. I won't. I will never praise You again. I am a casualty of the war. My sister died for nothing, for no-one. This war is still raging, and Your soldiers fight each other. I will fight against You, Lord. The rain is still falling.

* * *

R & R!


End file.
